LaySG1 Powers
=Pre-made Powers= You are not limited to these "powers", but they are examples of some common StarGate tropes. Feel free to create your own. Naquadah Detection Allows the character to detect when another being has Naquadah in their blood. This usually indicates that the person is, or was, a host to a Goa'uld or Tok'ra symbiote. Cost: 8 (Fixed 2HD) Qualities: Useful (+2) Capacity: Range Glowing Eyes/Scary Voice A dud power. When active, the character's eyes glow and/or their voice deepens and reverberates unnaturally. Cost: 4 (Fixed 2HD) Qualities: Dud (+1) Requires the "Other" permission Larval Goa'uld The larval Goa'uld symbiote you carry in your "Jaffa-hole™" grants you increased resistance to diseases and poisons and advanced healing powers. From time to time, the host must undergo "kelno'reem" in order to continue your harmonious coexistance with the symbiote. Characters with the Larval Goa'uld power can be detected by those with the Naquadah Detection power. If the symbiote is removed or killed the character will slowly begin to die due to the lack of an immune system of their own until the symbiote is replace or the character obtains the "Refined Tretonin" power instead. This power is meant to be purchased as a 2hd power, at 20 points. Cost Per Die: 5/10/20 Quality: Useful (Symbiote) (2) The Jaffa version of this quality is far weaker than the Goa'uld version. Thus, it has Limited Width and can only provide a bonus of +1d Augment for appropriate situations (Physical tasks, basically Body/Coordination/Sense-linked skill checks). Because the symbiote and Jaffa carrier are not linked mentally, the Symbiote can only provide Mental augment dice during kelno'reem meditation. * Useful (Symbiote) Cost Per Die: 1/2/4 * Useful (Symbiote) Capacity: Self * Useful (Symbiote) Extra: Permanent (+4), Augment (+4) * Useful (Symbiote) Flaw: Focus (-1), Detectable by Naquadah Detection (-1), Immunosuppressive (-2), Always On (-1), Self Only (-3), Limited Width (-1) Quality: Useful (Resistance to Diseases, Poisons, and Radiation) (2) The symbiote helps resist against many diseases, poisons, and types of radiation. Note that due to Limited Width, it will always be width 1, and thus only provide a single gobble die. This is more than enough for most weak toxins, but high powered or tailored toxins (such as the Symbiote poison) will overwhelm the Goa'uld's natural immunity. * Useful (Resistance) Cost Per Die: 3/6/12 * Useful (Resistance) Capacity: Self * Useful (Resistance) Extras: Variable Effect (+4), Permanent (+4) * Useful (Resistance) Flaws: Attached to "Useful (Symbiote)" Quality (-2), If/Then: Only resists against Diseases, Poisons, and Radiation (-1), Limited Width (-1), Self Only (-3) Quality: Useful (Advanced Healing) (2) The symbiote will regenerate the Jaffa over time. This process takes several minutes, or at the speed of plot as dictated by the GM. This occurs automatically even when the host is unconscious. * Useful (Advanced Healing) Cost Per Die: 1/2/4 * Useful (Advanced Healing) Capacity: Self * Useful (Advanced Healing) Extras: Engulf (+2), Permanent (+4) * Useful (Advanced Healing) Flaws: Attached to "Useful (Symbiote)" Quality (-2), Delayed Effect (-2, heals at the "speed of plot", or Minutes), Self-Only (-3) Requires the Other permission Refined Tretonin (Power) The miracle cure developed by the Pangarans provides perfect health similar to that granted by a Larval Goa'uld but without having to keep an alien slug in your abdomen. In game terms, this is only needed if a character is already dependent on Tretonin. If this power is replacing a lost "Larval Goa'uld" note that the "Jaaf-Hole™" will close-up and begin to heal. This will eventually prevent the character from ever regaining the "Larval Goa'uld" power. Cost per die: 3 Quality: Useful (Tretonin Injection) (+2) Capacity: Self Useful Extras: Permanent (+4) Useful Flaws: Focus (-1), Immunosuppressive (-2), Always on (-1) Quality: Defends (Resistance to Diseases and Poisons) (+2) Capacity: Self Defends Extras: Interference (+3) Defends Flaws: Attached to "Useful (Tretonin Injection)" Quality (-2), If/Then: Diseases and Toxins Only (-1) Quality: Useful (Advanced Healing) (+2) Useful Capacity: Self Useful Extras: Engulf (+2) Useful Flaws: Attached to "Useful (Tretonin Injection)" Quality (-2), Exhausted (-3) Goa'uld Symbiote A fully grown Symbiote, basically a more powerful version of the Larval Goa'uld Power. Cost Per Die: 10 Quality: Useful (Symbiote) (+2) Useful Capacity: Self Useful Extra: Permanent (+4) Useful Flaw: Focus (-1), Detectable by Naquadah Detection (-1), Immunosuppressive (-2), Always On (-1) Quality: Defends (Resistance to Diseases and Poisons) x3 (+4) Capacity: Self Defends Extras: Interference (+3) Defends Flaws: Attached to "Useful (Symbiote)" Quality (-2), If/Then: Diseases and Toxins Only (-1) Quality: Useful (Advanced Healing) x4 (+5) Useful Capacity: Self Useful Extras: Engulf (+2) Useful Flaws: Attached to "Useful (Symbiote)" Quality (-2) Requires the Other permission A Cheaper Goa'uld Symbiote A Cheaper version of the above power, mostly because there is no way anyone would be able to purchase the above power as a starting character. This particular power is meant to be purchased as 2hd, for a total of 20 points. * U U U * Cost Per Die: 5/10/20 Quality: Useful (Symbiote) (2) The Symbiote adds its dice to the User as Augment dice in situations where it can help. For the normal version of this power (2hd), add 2 normal dice to the pool. The Uncontrollable flaw only comes into play when the host and Goa'uld are separate entities (as in the Tok'ra) and there is a conflict between the two personalities. * Useful (Symbiote) Cost Per Die: 1/2/4 * Useful (Symbiote) Capacity: Self * Useful (Symbiote) Extras: Permanent (+4), Augment (+4), Native Power (+1) * Useful (Symbiote) Flaws: Focus (hit location 7) (-1), Detectable by Naquadah Detection (-1), Immunosuppressive (-2), Always On (-1), Self Only (-3), Uncontrollable (-2) Quality: Useful (Resistance to Diseases, Poisons, and Radiation) (2) The symbiote helps resist against many diseases, poisons, and types of radiation. Note that due to Limited Width, it will always be width 1, and thus only provide a single gobble die. This is more than enough for most weak toxins, but high powered or tailored toxins (such as the Symbiote poison) will overwhelm the Goa'uld's natural immunity. * Useful (Resistance) Cost Per Die: 3/6/12 * Useful (Resistance) Capacity: Self * Useful (Resistance) Extras: Variable Effect (+4), Permanent (+4) * Useful (Resistance) Flaws: Attached to "Useful (Symbiote)" Quality (-2), If/Then: Only resists against Diseases, Poisons, and Radiation (-1), Limited Width (-1), Self Only (-3) Quality: Useful (Advanced Healing) (2) The symbiote will regenerate the host over time. This process takes several minutes, or at the speed of plot as dictated by the GM. This occurs automatically even when the host is unconscious. * Useful (Advanced Healing) Cost Per Die: 1/2/4 * Useful (Advanced Healing) Capacity: Self * Useful (Advanced Healing) Extras: Engulf (+2), Permanent (+4) * Useful (Advanced Healing) Flaws: Attached to "Useful (Symbiote)" Quality (-2), Delayed Effect (-2, heals at the "speed of plot", or Minutes), Self-Only (-3) Requires the Other permission